Yellow Flash Blue Blur
by mellra
Summary: The war was over, they had won. However, a Juubi-powered Kamui ruined it all for him. Finding himself in a strange new world, with human-like animals and possibly the fastest hedgehog alive, how will Naruto cope? And as it turns out, he wasn't sent to this new world alone…Eventual Naru/Hina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas.

**Summary: **The war was over, they had won. However, a Juubi-powered Kamui ruined it all for him. Finding himself in a strange new world, with human-like animals and possibly the fastest hedgehog alive, how will Naruto cope? And as it turns out, he wasn't sent to this new world alone…Eventual Naru/Hina.

**Warning:** Contains spoilers for the latest chapters of Naruto, so readers beware!

**Yellow Flash/Blue Blur**

They had won. After all the violence, all the destruction, the Fourth Shinobi World War was finally over. All had seemed loss when Obito Uchiha had merged with the Ten-Tails and Madara Uchiha had an immortal undead body. Even with the previous four Hokage resurrected and Sauske Uchiha joining in on the Allies side it all seemed hopeless. Let it never be said though, that Naruto Uzumaki was one to bow to the odds. Thanks to his improved relationship with the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama, and the support of his friends and comrades, Naruto was able to have Madara sealed away for all eternity and he was able to free the seven Bijuu that made up the Ten-Tail's body. With the help of seals provided to him by the other Kage's and Orochimaru of all people, Naruto was able to remove the Tailed Beasts from Obito and deal a mortal blow to the master manipulator. After a tearful goodbye to his father and the other Hokages, all of whom gave him words of wisdom and encouragement, the jutsu on them was canceled, returning them to the afterlife.

It was then that he noticed Hinata Hyuga, the only girl who professed her love to him and truly meant it. She who had been with him at his darkest hours and had always supported him. He went over to the young heiress and gave her a fully passionate kiss on the lips. It lasted for a full minute and when they broke apart he whispered into her ear, "I love you too." Their moment was interrupted when the Allies started coming over, giving him praise and thanks for ending the terrible conflict. Killer Bee was in the front, the Hachibi jinchuriki giving his fellow container a big grin and a thumbs up. The rest of the Rookie Eleven, including Sauske were next and even the brooding Uchiha gave him a nod of acknowledgement. The line went on and on, with even the newly freed Biju standing in the background giving their approval to the young chosen one, their father's prophecy fulfilled at last. Hinata was clutching onto his hands while Bee was giving him a staggering slap on the back when it happened.

Like a demon bent on revenge, Obito Uchiha had risen from where he fell, obviously not long to this world but at the moment very much alive. Hinata and Bee stood protectively at Naruto's side while the other shinobi got ready to finish the madman. Obito coughed out a stream of blood and said, "Well done, Naruto. You've stopped me from achieving my goals. Be warned though, others will follow in my footsteps to bring this world to heel!"

Naruto gave his ever confident smile and said boldly, "If they do, I'll be sure to be there to stop them, Believe It!"

Obito gave a rattling chuckle as he said, "Such arrogance. You may have stopped my dreams, but I'll make sure you never achieve yours! KAMUI!"

While no longer the jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails, Obito's dying body still held onto some of the beast's lingering chakra. This chakra was enough to super power Obito's space-time technique to the point where it could shatter the barrier between realities themselves. Naruto, Hinata, and Bee all tried to move out of the way of the attack, but the pull was too strong! Soon, all three were sucked into the portal, leaving not a trace behind before any of the other ninja could stop what was happening. All those in the area stared in shock as their hero and comrade was whisked away in the blink of an eye. Their gaze was only diverted when they heard a resounding 'thump' behind them to see Obito's body hit the ground and remain still, a satisfied smile on his scarred face.

Everyone from the Shinobi world would remember this day, for it was both the beginning of Peace to spread across the Elemental Nations now that all the Shinobi had Aligned with one another, and also one of its darkest for the loss of three of the greatest Shinobi to ever live. Many mourned and celebrated their victory and the trio of hero's deaths. Even the Biju had wept for the loss of their brother and their savior before going to help the villages fulfill their father's dream of peace. Little did everyone know, none of them had died, but had been transported into another dimension.

**Scene Break**

In a dimension of utter nothingness, aptly named the Zone of Silence, a blue haired hedgehog named Sonic grunted. Today had been one strange happening after another. It all started when his friend Rotor Walrus had called his friends together, the Knothole Freedom Fighters, to the computer room in their secret base located deep in the Great Forest. The Freedom Fighters had been formed ever since Dr. Ivo Robotnik had taken over the kingdom of Mobotropolis and had driven out or roboticized into mindless drones to serve the tyrant. Their group consisted of himself, Rotor, Sally Acorn the princess and leader of the Freedom Fighters, his best friend Miles 'Tails' Prower, Bunnie 'Rabbot', and Antoine D'Coolette. Rotor had called them to the computer room because the camera he had set earlier into the Zone had come back with some interesting images.

What appeared to be a dark knight (no it wasn't Batman) was seen going through the Zone and this discovery led Rotor to find out that mysterious energy waves were being detected over the now named city of Robotropolis that were affecting the Zone. Deciding that whatever it was, if it involved Ro-'butt'-nik it probably wasn't a good thing. Deciding to put a stop to old Robobutt's plans before they could cause any damage, Sonic had raced straight into the heart of the city using his super speed. After tying up Robotnik's nephew Snively and destroying the beam generating the strange waves, Sonic thought that he had an easy victory (1).

Turns out, he just made things a whole lot worse. The beam he destroyed was actually what was keeping the Zone stable, and without it the Zone of Silence would soon merge with their plane of existence, destroying the entire planet of Mobius. Robotnik had explained the situation to the speedy hedgehog and gave him an energy inhibitor that needed to be activated inside the Zone in order to stop its advance. Despite trusting the doctor about as far as he could throw him (and given the man's weight that wouldn't be far at all), he had no choice but to take the inhibitor back to his fellow Freedom Fighters and enter the Zone together.

Once inside the Zone, they had been immediately met by the knight from Rotor's video feed and as it turns out the man was a terrible host to uninvited guests. The man sent an energy bolt from his lance straight at Sonic, causing the Blue Blur to give a grunt as he dodged in the weightlessness of the Zone. Quickly Sonic used his speed to knock out all of the knight's demonic looking minions before the being could react. Sally was then able to land a sneak-attack on the knight, knocking him off his horse and forcing him to lose his helmet. The Freedom Fighters were shocked as they saw that their assailant was non-other than King Maximilian Acorn, the missing king of Mobotropolis and Sally's father!

It turns out the man had lost all recollection of the group and seemed to be under some sort of spell as he continued his assault. Sonic was able to dodge the amnesiac's assault long enough for him to speed over to the right place in the Zone and activate the inhibitor, causing a massive explosion! The group of young heroes were almost blown past the portal that led back to their world, but fortunately Rotor was able to launch a grappling hook from the entrance that they were able to grab onto. The group was safely pulled back into their dimension, but King Max was nowhere to be found. Sally briefly mourned the fact that she wasn't able to rescue her father from his imprisonment, but her friends did their best to cheer the princess up.

"Don't worry Sal, we'll find out how to rescue him. That's a promise of a lifetime!" assured Sonic.

Rotor nodded and said, "And we'll figure out what happened and set things right!"

Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from the zone portal and the FF turned to look as a series of sparks started to shoot out from the portal. "W-what iz 'appening?" stuttered Antoine.

"I think the backlash from the inhibitor is causing some momentary breech in the zone portal! Everyone stay back in case there's any more side-effects!" shouted Rotor.

Suddenly, the center of the portal gained a rippling effect, almost like reality was becoming a whirlpool, and three beams of light shot out of the disturbance. The first two seemed to speed out of the base and into the distance while the last one crashed right in front of the startled FF, causing Antoine to let out a 'manly' scream and jump into Bunnie's arms. The portal then stopped smoking and the distortion vanished into nothingness. The smoke caused from the impact of the beam of light suddenly lifted and a figure was shown in the center of a small crater in the floor. Tails, being the curious young fox that he was, used his twin tails to form a helicopter effect allowing him to hover over to the figure. Sally called out to the youngest member of the team to be careful while Tails gave her a thumbs-up.

Tails was right above the figure when he caught a good glimpse at the mysterious being. It appeared to be a young Overlander boy, not much older than himself and he was out cold. The boy had spikey blond hair and, strangely enough, three whisker-like marks on each cheek. The boy wore burnt orange clothing and had on open-toed sandals while wearing pouches at his side and a headband on his forehead that had what appeared to be a stylized leaf on its center. What was concerning was that the boy's clothing seemed slightly too big for him and it looked torn and bloody, most likely coming from the multitude of cuts on his body.

Tails called out in a panic, "Aunt Sally come quick! He needs help!"

The group came over and, quickly getting over their shock at seeing an Overlander child of all things in their secret base, took note of the boy's injuries. "Sonic, get him to the med bay on the double!" Sally ordered in a no nonsense tone of voice. Giving a nod, the quickster carried the boy bridal-style and sped off to the group's medical facility on the other side of the base and handed over the unconscious blond to the group's resident doctor, Dr. Quack, while explaining the situation to the best of his abilities. Quack, despite his name, took his profession very seriously and went to examine the mysterious patient, regardless of his origins. Knowing he was being dismissed, Sonic went outside the room and met the other FF who had just arrived. They stood outside the med bay in an awkward silence for a minute or two before Sonic, always having the shortest amount of patience, decided to break the ice and asked, "So, where do you think he came from, huh?"

Rotor took on a thoughtful pose and pondered, "Well, he appeared right after that strange ripple appeared in the Zone door, so I'm almost positive he came from that. What caused the ripple though, I've no idea."

Sally took out a hand-held computer and said, "Nicole, were you able to pick up anything from what happened back there?"

A smooth female voice came from the computer and said in a monotone, "Well Sally, I was able to pick up serious Zone activity before the child appeared, roughly 50% of it came from the backlash of the Zone of Silence being stabilized while the other 50% came from unknown origins. The child himself seems to have been heavily bathed in the energy released from the two sources, however I cannot at this time determine if there will be any side-effects caused by this or if the side-effects have already taken place, sorry."

Tails decided to give his two-cents, "Maybe he was a prisoner in the Zone like King Max is?"

Rotor though gave a shake of his head, "While it is possible, it doesn't explain what that second energy source was or what those other beams of light were."

Antoine then asked hesitantly, "Do you tink e's a spy for Robotnik?"

There was an uneasy silence after that question for a moment before Bunnie answered, "I don' think so, Sugar-Twan. I doubt the Doc's clever enough for somethin' like this and besides, the other Overlanders ain't on good terms wit him since he helped us defeat them durin' the Great War. Plus, if he was a spy, I doubt he'd be all wounded like he was. Poor kid's been through a lot I recon."

"I guess the best we can do is question him when he wakes up and hope for the best," said Sonic, not liking the fact he'd have to wait even more for answers on their mysterious guest.

It was another five minutes before Dr. Quack came out of the operating room with a neutral look on his face. "So, what's up Doc," asked Bunnie. (Couldn't resist.)

The duck doctor sighed and said, "Well, fortunately most of the cuts weren't serious and are already healing at an astonishing rate. He had a few minor fractures on several bones, but they already seem to be healing so I'd give it a week tops before they're fully healed. The biggest thing wrong with him seems to be pure exhaustion, like he'd been working nonstop for days. His body needs time to rest and by my estimates he should be up and about in two to three days."

The others nodded at the doctor's assessment and decided that they'd take turns watching over the boy until he woke up in order to make sure he didn't try anything that would harm himself or others when he awoke.

**Scene Break**

On the floating land mass named Angel Island, a red-furred echidna named Knuckles was alerted by his wards that covered the island. Someone or something was trying to enter the sacred island! The guardian quickly took a tube to the surface to see what he was up against. Knuckles' jaw dropped when he saw a beam of light heading straight for him! Quickly dodging out of the way, the echidna just barely avoided the beam striking him in the head and the light raised a dust cloud where he was once standing. Cautiously going over to the newly formed crater with his spiked knuckles bared, Knuckles looked down into the hole and saw what appeared to be a young, dark-skinned Overlander that was dressed in white and was wearing a pair of dark shades over his eyes, blocking them from view. The boy seemed to have a tattoo of a horn on his left cheek and a strange symbol tattooed on his right arm. The boy's hair was white and he had an equally white headband with what appeared to be clouds on the metal plating. The boy's clothes seemed too big for him and he seemed to have cuts and bruises littering his body. Knuckles also noticed by his breathing that the boy seemed knocked out.

Knuckles looked at his new guest with confusion, "Now where did you come from?" he whispered.

**Scene Break**

In the frozen wasteland of Mobius, a man and a half-metal beast were walking through a large castle built in the stony side of a mountain. Suddenly, the beast let off a deep growl and the much smaller man turned to his companion and asked, "What's wrong Eddie?"

The beast just let out another growl before dashing off to the entrance to the castle with the smaller figure quickly hobbling behind it. 'Eddie' gave a grunt as he opened the door to the castle and both he and the other figure's eyes widened when they saw a beam of light heading straight for them! The beam crashed in front of the two figures while the larger of the two crouched protectively over the smaller one. After the cloud of snow settled, the smaller figure placed a comforting hand on 'Eddie's' arm and the two walked over to the crash site. The mysterious man let out a gasp as he saw a young girl with dark hair and slightly baggy looking clothing lying in the crater. The girl had a slight gash on her forehead from the impact and started shivering from the intense cold from the howling winds whipping around her.

"Oh my, what in the world happened to you my dear?" asked the smaller figure in awe before turning to the larger figure and saying, "Eddie, take her to the guest room and fetch my medical bag please?"

The giant nodded before gently picking the girl up and carrying her back to the castle. If either figure stopped to listen over the howl of the artic winds they could hear the girl mutter a single word, "Naruto…"

Little did anyone on the planet Mobius know was that the events of today were going to rock the planet to its core and change the course of history, sparking the legend of the Yellow Flash and the Blue Blur!

Sonic the Hedgehog #36 - mellra

**AN: **So here's the last new story I'll post for a while. I might post some challenge chapters like with my Spider-Man story but this is the last one for now that will have multiple chapters. Now I know that the method of how Naruto came to a different universe is slightly over used, but I hope adding the fact that Obito still had some of the Ten-Tail's chakra was a better reasoning for why his Kamui was so powerful, and I've always wanted to see this done with a Sonic plot because Sonic is awesome (yes, I'm a 21 year old man who likes Sonic the Hedgehog, sue me). I also thought it'd be a nice twist adding Hinata and Killer Bee into the mix because a) I'm a huge Naru/Hina supporter and b) Killer Bee is awesome. Now I'm going to need your help dear readers, because for when it comes to writing Killer Bee's dialogue, my rap is crap (pun intended), and I want to accurately portray most of the characters, so I really would like a beta that has a decent idea on how to write a good Killer Bee if anyone's interested. Also, I did something to each of the three Naruto characters, if you can tell me what I did and where I got the idea from, I'll owe you a Coke (not really). Jutsu names will be in either English or Japanese depending on their simplicity and I have no intentions of overpowering characters in this fic. Please let me know what you think and as always, READ and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto groaned as he sat up, recognizing the place he awoke as his mindscape, if the giant nine-tailed fox was any indication. The young hero then shook his head to clear out the cobwebs before the events before his blackout came rushing back. With a start, Naruto turned to his foxy friend and said in a panicked tone, "Kurama, what happened?! Is everything all right?!"

The big fox let out a rumbling sigh and said, **"No everything's not all right Naruto. That blasted Uchiha seems to have gotten the last laugh after all."**

Looking increasingly worried Naruto asked, "What do you mean? We're alive aren't we?"

"**Yes we're alive, but we're no longer in our dimension anymore," **noticing the confused look on his host's face the Biju elaborated, **"While that Kamui technique would normally send someone to some sort of pocket dimension as your sensei explained, that man's power had been altered by the Ten-Tail's chakra. From what I can determine from the outside world, we're in a completely separate universe from that. I doubt even your mentor's Kamui could reach us here."**

Naruto looked shocked at that revelation and then he had a cloud of depression settle over him. Kurama, noticing his host's despair, decided to comfort the boy in his own, blunt way, **"Shed your tears whelp; I doubt any of your friends would want you to be put down like this especially after you managed to save the world from Madara and that wannabe imposter of his like you had promised."**

Naruto nodded wiping his tears away. Kurama was right; his family/friends would never want him to wallow like this. Instead Naruto turned his attention to the Kyuubi to discuss their current situation.

"So Kurama, do you know of a way to get back to our dimension?" Naruto couldn't help but show a sliver of hope in his voice.

Kurama frowned, **"There could be different ways we could leave this dimension but the main problem is that there are an infinite amount of dimensions in existence; it could take us an eternity to find the right one, and that's if we're lucky. Plus even if we did find it I'm not even sure we could get back. Not to mention the possibility that time might flow differently in this world. For all we know every day we spend here could be months or years that pass back in our world. I can't even feel my other siblings besides Gyuki, so it's safe to say that our own dimension is far away from here."**

That small amount of hope that Naruto held onto was crushed as quickly as it came. He took a moment to collect himself. Taking in a deep breath he exhaled, turning his attention back to the fox. Then something the Tailed Beast had said registered in his mind, "Wait, you said you could feel Gyuki, so that means Bee is here as well?"

Kurama gave a nod of his large head and said, **"Yes, and from what I could tell from when that technique hit us, that vixen of yours was transported here too. I can tell that they are far away now, however, because their chakra signatures are very faint."**

Naruto's mind was racing, "So Bee and Hinata are here too? Okay, first thing we need to do is figure out where we are, and then find both of them. Can you sense anything going on in the real world Kurama?" Naruto's depression had slowly dissipated by this time. You see, ninja in general are trained to expect never returning home from a mission so it was easier for him to adapt, that and his optimistic nature wouldn't let him stay depressed for long. Even if he couldn't find a way now, he'd keep trying to find a way back if it took him the rest of his life, Believe It! After all, he was still alive and as long as he had breath he wouldn't give up.

The fox gave another nod and seemed to be focusing on something before saying, **"From what I can tell, we're in some sort of hospital and are surrounded by different beings, none of which feel human. They also have fairly weak chakra signatures, around the size of civilians from the Elemental Nations. I can't feel much negative emotions going around, so it is possible they're not hostel. Don't make any assumptions yet brat! Also, I'm sensing that whatever energies you picked up from entering this world have altered your body somewhat."**

By the time Kurama was done with his observations Naruto was staring at the fox wide eyed and mouth agape. "What d'ya mean altered?! I didn't grow a second head or something did I!?" the boy cried as he frantically started searching his body for any abnormalities.

Kurama sweat-dropped at the jinchuriki's actions and said in a deadpan, **"No, nothing like that, though a second head would hopefully make you smarter,"** the fox ignored Naruto's indignant 'Hey!' and continued, **"And you can't see the alterations yet because they've only occurred to you real body, and in your mindscape your body is only how you perceive it to be. Don't worry about it though, because I sense that it's nothing extreme. Speaking of which, I noticed your body has almost completely recovered from the war. Your wounds should have healed by now and all that remains is for your body to regain its strength, which may take a while."**

Naruto, after calming down a bit from his little scare, looked at the fox questioningly, "So how long d'ya think it'll take to get my strength back?"

Kurama looked thoughtful, **"I'd say a month, maybe two. Your body went beyond its limit during the war by fighting for three days straight and using my chakra so frequently. You can still use most of your abilities, but not as much and some may be a little weaker for a time. I feel you'll be well enough to awaken in an hour, so we should use this opportunity to discuss what we should tell the locals if they are deemed trustworthy enough." **Naruto gave a nod of conformation and the two made their plans. When it came time for Naruto to awaken, Kurama gave Naruto some last words of advice, **"Now remember Naruto, only take people here to explain the situation if they're trustworthy and you feel they need the full explanation. Oh, and before I forget," **At this the fox gave a devious smirk, **"Enjoy going through puberty again brat!"**

Before Naruto could even begin to question what Kurama meant by this he found himself fading out of his mindscape to the sounds of Kurama's roaring laughter.

**Scene Break**

Naruto sat up and blinked at the bright lights in his face. Noticing the sterile conditions the room was in Naruto came to one conclusion: 'I'm in a hospital, great,' he thought sarcastically. Well at least this meant the people who found him weren't initially hostel. Added to the fact that he wasn't tied up made the boy think he got off pretty easily. He was alone in the room, but the blonde noticed a presence outside the door to the room, so at least his hosts left guards. It was then though, that he took notice of his body. Everything seemed normal, but for some reason he felt smaller. Looking into the full-length mirror in the room, Naruto gaped as his twelve-year old self stared back at him. Somehow, he had been reverted back into a preteen!

Naruto then remembered Kurama's parting words and laughter before our hero acted accordingly…

**Scene Break**

It had been a few days since the incident with the Zone of Silence and since the FF's mysterious guest had appeared. It was Sonic's turn to watch over the Overlander for the next few minutes and the doctor was busy attending to other patients at this time. The past few days had been quiet, with old Ro-butt-nik keeping his regular antics on hold for now. Not that Sonic was complaining or anything, because even heroes need rest now and again, but man was he _bored_! For one who loves action, he really just wished something exciting would happen…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!

The scream was heard all throughout Knothole and soon the entire FF was inside the mysterious patient's room to see what had happened. They all nearly face-planted at the sight that greeted them. The boy was up, it seemed, and he was for some reason repeatedly banging his head against the wall and appeared to be saying: "Why, why, why, I thought I only had to go through this once, WHY?!" This went on for a few minutes before Sally decided to take the initiative and cleared her throat, causing the blonde to finally take notice of his guests with a huge lump on his forehead.

Naruto stared at his assortment of guests with open curiosity. His first thought was that they were some type of summons, but that seemed unlikely since Kurama had said they were in a completely different dimension. He then noticed that the animals appeared to have human-like appearances and were wearing the odd assortment of clothes. The first he noticed was the one who cleared their throat, he guessed it was female judging from the slightly curvy figure and feminine hairstyle on her head, and appeared to be some sort of humanoid squirrel or chipmunk with brownish fur that had a tannish tone on the face and chest with burnt red hair on the top, and was wearing an open vest similar to a chunin vest only blue and matching boots. The next was what appeared to be a rabbit with gold colored fur and matching hair, who also appeared feminine but what really stuck out was that both her legs and her one arm seemed to be replaced by metallic limbs, making Naruto think she must have been in an accident at one point.

Next in line seemed to be a walrus of some sort, but with purple fur with a cream colored stomach and was easily the tallest of the group and he (Naruto guessed he was male due to lack of any female anatomy) wore a utility belt over his shoulder and a yellow cap on his head. Seemingly hiding in the back was a canine-like being that also seemed to be male and had tan fur with yellow slicked hair on his head who wore what Naruto guessed to be a decorative military uniform unlike any he'd seen before and was the only one clutching a weapon, a sword, though Naruto could easily tell the being was the most cowardly looking member of the group with how he was shaking so hard his knees were nocking together. Then, to Naruto's surprise, he saw what appeared to be a two-tailed fox that eerily reminded him of Kurama. The fox also appeared male and had golden-orange fur with white on his chest, face, and the tips of his tails and appeared to be the smallest and youngest of the group, judging from the look of childish curiosity on his face. Finally, the one who actually stuck out the most in the group was what appeared to be a blue furred hedgehog with stylized spines running down his back. The hedgehog wore white gloves and running shoes, had tan fur on his stomach, face and arms, and also had an air of confidence that Naruto felt that he could relate to.

Naruto then noticed that while all seemed to be regarding him with curiosity some, namely the hedgehog, squirrel, and dog-like being were all in ready stances where they could react in a moment's notice. It was then he realized that they must have had some experience with combat, because they were judging to see if he was a threat or not. Fortunately, Naruto could not sense any negative intentions form the group so he had no intentions of fighting them if they weren't going to attack him. Figuring to break the awkward silence, Naruto raised a hand in greeting and said, "Yo."

That seemed to relieve some of the tension that had been building and the occupants of the room visibly relaxed. The squirrel stepped forward and said in a clearly feminine voice, "Hello, my name is Sally Acorn, leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. May I ask who you are and how you came to be here?"

Naruto sat back down on the bed before bowing his head in greeting. Because of Tsunade's etiquette lessons that she literally beat into the boy's head, Naruto knew that situations like this called for a certain level of respect. Looking at the now named Sally (strange name) Naruto said politely, "Hi there, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Was it you guys who helped treat my wounds and got me to this hospital?"

While a bit confused what the now named Naruto (strange name) meant by genin and wondering where there was a place called the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sally smiled and replied, "Yes, your entrance gave us all quite a start!"

The blue furred hedgehog then interrupted and said in a joking tone, "If by start you mean Ant' screaming like a four year old girl and jumping into Bunnies' arms Sal." This caused the canine group member, who Naruto guessed was 'Ant' to blush furiously and sputter out denials while the rest of the group, including Naruto, chuckled at his expense.

Sally then gave a slight cough and said, "Well, joking aside I guess introductions are in order. As I said my name is Sally Acorn and the jokester over there is Sonic the Hedgehog (the now named Sonic gave a two fingered salute), this is Rotor Walrus (Rotor gave a nod in acknowledgment), Bunnie Rabbot (Bunnie gave a wave with her robotic hand), Antoine D'Coolette (Antoine tried to make himself look important and intimidating, failing both miserably), and this is Miles Prower ("Everyone calls me Tails," the young fox said happily). And as I've said earlier we're the Knothole Freedom Fighters, working against the tyranny of Dr. Robotnik," She then proceeded to give a general overview on the Great War and the following consequences after noticing the boy's confused look. After satisfying Naruto's curiosity, Sally continued, "Now, could you please tell me how you got here?" Sally figured that until they knew more about their guest it would be best to keep a lid on the fact she was also a princess and also about their current location.

Naruto thought for a second and came to a conclusion: since this group hadn't done anything not to earn his trust, and if he heard right they were also fighting a battle against a megalomaniac like he was, then it would be best to answer partially while keeping vital information until he decided how they'd handle it. So with that, Naruto explained his situation. He told the group on how he was a ninja from the Elemental Nations who had been fighting a battle against a man who hoped to control the entire world and had won the fight but was thrown out of his dimension as a result. After giving the edited version of the story the other members of the FF looked thoughtful. They all knew a bit about different dimensions thanks to both the Zone of Silence and the time Sonic ran into an evil parallel world version of himself, so they took the news better than most.

Most of the FF actually held some respect for the dimension-traveling ninja because it seemed like his struggle was similar to theirs. Seriously, did every dimension have some sort of evil megalomaniac bent on stripping people of their wills and ruling the planet (across the multiverse, multiple villains sneezed before going back to their plotting)? Antoine, however, decided to act like a big blowhard and said cockily, "Et do 'u 'ave proof of 'dis? 'ow do we know hez not an Overlander spy? Besides, he barely looks like 'e could fight hez way out of the wet paper bag, let alone an entire war! I feel et is a bit too convenient that 'e came from a different 'one just as we close th' zone that the Dr. built."

Naruto was busy wondering what the crap kind of accent the cowardly FF had while Sonic turned towards Antoine and said irritably, "Geeze Ant, could yah give the guy a break? I mean, he probably just went through a lot and I doubt right now he needs you grilling him. Besides, I've been smashing bots since I was nine and this kid's twelve (Naruto gained a tick mark at this), so he could just as easily fought in a war as th' next guy."

Antoine then proved further that he was a paranoid stick in the mud by continuing to argue his point with the blue blur which quickly went into a bickering squabble between the two. Naruto was about to interrupt when he felt the familiar pull of Kurama on his mind. The fox told him, **"Well I think that this group should be trustworthy enough to show them the whole story. Besides, scaring the wits out of that stupid dog is too good of an opportunity to pass up!"**

Naruto mentally smirked with the fox, turns out they had more in common then he first thought, and decided that if he was going to get these 'Freedom Fighters' to completely trust him he might as well give them the benefit of a doubt. Focusing back into the real world, where somehow the bickering had resulted in a dust cloud as the two FF members got into a mock fight, Naruto sweat-dropped and coughed to regain the audience's attention. Once the dust cloud settled down to reveal Sonic standing on Antoine's back Naruto said, "I can see how my story might seem a bit crazy, but I actually can prove it. All you guys need to do is grab my hands."

Slowly, the FF members decided that they'd see what the boy's proof was and they all touched his hands. Suddenly, the group found themselves no longer in Knothole's medical bay but in some type of sewer-like landscape. They turned to the strange boy who brought them here and he said, "This is my mindscape, where you can see all my thoughts and memories. I've brought you here because I think you are all trustworthy enough, and I hope to earn your own trust with this."

The group then turned around when they suddenly felt a presence behind them. All of the FF stared in open mouth shock, or in Antoine's case turned pale and fainted, as they witnessed a nine tailed fox that easily towered over the largest building in Robotropolis with piercing red eyes, a human like torso and forepaws, and both claws and teeth that even made Sonic pause in any thoughts on fighting the beast. The fox then spoke in a deep baritone voice, **"Hello there mortals. I think we should talk."**

**AN: **So that wraps up a second chapter of this story, I hope it was to your liking. Up next is a much needed explanation for Sonic and Co. Big thanks to Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros who gave me many an idea and encouragement for this story. School starts up again for me by the 26th, so updates may be a bit slower but I'll try to keep my readers pleased. I also hope I was able to keep the characters in character; it was kind of hard to imagine how interactions between the group would go. I know it seems like Naruto trusted the FF too readily, but think of this: Naruto can sense negative emotions so he knows none of the FF mean him any harm, he is in a strange new reality and realizes he could use all the help/info he can get, and he's generally a trusting guy by nature. Big congratulations for those of you who correctly guess I made Naruto and friends revert to twelve years old like Chris did in the second season of Sonic X. I figured it'll be more fun this way as they'll all be closer to the FF's age and will be able to grow up alongside them. If anyone has any ideas on how I could improve this or future chapters, please Review of PM me and if I like your idea I'll go back and edit this chapter accordingly. As always, please Read and Review!


	3. Omake

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas.

**AN: **Hey all! Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I've had a little trouble getting the creative juices flowing with the school work piling up. Junior year in college is hard! So, I thought I'd give you all this little Omake me and Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros, a major supporter of my stories, came up with a while ago in the spirit of Halloween, and also because I just recently watched World War Z (Awesome movie!). Anyway, the next chapter of Kid Kyubi should be up hopefully sometime this month, and might have a few omakes at the end of that as well, we'll see until then enjoy!

**Omake**

(Three months after Naruto landed in Mobius)

The Freedom Fighters, plus their latest member, the dimensional refugee ninja Naruto Uzumaki, were taking a moment to relax from the constant fight against Robotnik and his cronies to watch an old horror movie entitled 'Night of the Living Dead' (Mobian style). Some of the freedom fighters (Sonic, Naruto, Rotor, Bunnie) were watching the grisly murder by zombie scenes with almost relaxed poses while the others (Tails, Antoine, Sally) seemed ready to jump at the slightest provocation. During a particularly bloody scene Sally grabbed onto Sonic's arm for comfort while Antoine aimed to grab Sally's arm but ended up grabbing Bunnie's.

As the ending credits rolled, Rotor went to turn off the screen before turning to the others and said, "So, what'd you guys think?"

Sonic seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Well the movie was pretty cool, but those zombies were so slow, if I went up against them the problem would've ended before you'd blink!" he finished with a slightly cocky grin.

Rolling his eyes at her friend's antics Bunnie said, "It t'was kinda scary at some parts, but I recon we've gone through scarier though."

Antoine decided to ham it up and said boldly, "Ha! That t'is right mon aimes. We 'ave conquered many more 'errible foes then 'ose zombies! In fact, it wouldn't even be a challenge for even one of us!"

Naruto snorted and snarked, "Oh really Ant'? Then what was with you jumping every five seconds?" ignoring Antoine's indignant stutters Naruto gained a thoughtful expression, "You know, those zombies kinda remind me of the Edo Tensei summons I fought in the Fourth Shinobi War, except they were _way _faster and more deadly than those things."

Tails seemed startled at this tidbit of information. Nervously, the young fox said shakily, "T-there's no s-such things as z-zombies in t-this world, r-right Aunt Sally?"

Before the princess could give Tails any sense of comfort, Antoine scoffed, "Feh! As eef such a ting exeested! Do not pay anee attention to thee blond eediot Tails, there is nothing that can raise thee dead…"

"Except your singing, right Ant'?" Sonic said jokingly. Antoine gave a huff and left the room to go to bed. As the others left the room, Naruto went over to Tails and started whispering in the aerial ace's ear. After he finished, the two foxy Freedom Fighters gave each other matching evil grins.

**The Next Day**

Sally Acorn considered herself a patient girl. However, it was things like 'this' that caused her to question just how patient she was. Sonic was still laughing, Rotor looked amused, Bunny looked torn between amusement and sympathy, and Antoine looked cold, wet, and a strange blend of anger, fear, and constipation… Although Naruto had theorized to Tails that last one was just his 'default' look.

The two mischief makers were found laughing their butts off in Rotor's lab around a giant viewing screen.

Rotor was the one to find the camera's hidden in and around Antoine's home. The footage on said cameras was as follows…

Antoine was in the shower, you could tell because of the running water and his off-key horrible singing.

Next we see Antoine exit said shower with a towel wrapped around him only to walk into a room filled with undead Mobians moaning "BrAinS!".

After which we see a now nearly ghost white Antoine scream in a shrill girly octave and make a mad dash for the door at a speed that almost got Sonic's respect.

The footage then shifts to the outside where we see a streaking Antoine run madly to and up the nearest tree while the zombifed Mobians shamble around said tree and attempt to climb one another before dispelling in a puff of smoke, and you could hear Tails' laughter coming from behind the now shaking camera, showing it was he who took the potentially blackmailing video.

Sally leveled a glare at the two offending party's. "Well? What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"I honestly didn't know that Antoine could run that fast Aunt Sally," Said Tails opting to look completely astonished at what he'd seen

"Yeah, with skills like that he might even make Chunin in Konoha" remarked Naruto, looking decidedly pleased.

At this point Sonic fell over laughing again while banging his fist on the floor with tears in his eyes.

Sally then leveled him with a glare

"Oh come on Sal! This is comedy gold!" Sonic said in defense

"You mean orange." Said Tails piping in while looking over to Naruto,

"Yeah Orange is much cooler color than gold!" Said Naruto nodding in complete agreement with a very serious look on his young face.

Sally sighed while rubbing off the budding headache she could feel building and said tiredly, "Do you have anything _serious _to say for yourselves?"

"Just this," with that Naruto, Tails, Sonic, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters turned to the readers and gave a wave before shouting out, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!"


End file.
